So Just Kiss Me
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: AU Zell/Seifer and Squall/Irvine: Zell, Irvine, and Squall's band plays gigs at a small cafe` in the big city. But little does Zell know that the big city also holds big romance and big obstacles! SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it! ^_^


So Just Kiss Me  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Chapter 1: An Unusual Band Practice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the poem, so what makes you think I own the songs!? Basically, everything in this story besides the characters is owned by Jewel. Oh! And I don't own Poptarts, either! So, please don't sue! And special thanks to Imhotep Ardeth Bey who's my beta writer and giving me suggestions when I get stuck! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So just kiss me and let my hair Messy itself in your fingers  
  
Tell me nothing needs to be done- No clocks need winding  
  
There is no bell without a voice Needing to borrow my own  
  
Instead, let me steady myself In the arms  
  
Of a man who won't ask me to be What he needs, but lets me exist  
  
As I am  
  
A blonde flame A hurricane  
  
Wrapped up In a tiny body  
  
That will come to his arms Like the safest harbor  
  
For mending  
  
-'So Just Kiss Me', Jewel Kilcher, 'A Night Without Armour'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cid's Café was the major hangout spot for most of the college students in the city. They served meals, drinks, and most importantly, coffee. Its pleasant atmosphere suited practically everyone, and no matter what your taste, in coffee or literature, you were bound to find something you enjoyed. A few lucky students with bands that were good enough could play gigs there every Saturday.  
  
Zell Dincht was one of those few lucky people.  
  
His band was called 'One Arm Only'. They were a rock band with a sort of alternative vibe that shown in their music. Zell played the acoustic guitar and was the lead vocalist of the band.  
  
There were two other members of his band; Squall, who played the bass guitar, and his boyfriend, Irvine, who played the drums. Squall was quiet and a major hard-ass. But what he lacked in people skills, he made up for in looks. He was of average height with tempestuous ocean blue eyes that sported flecks of grey and black in them and he was toned beyond belief. Squall wore dark clothes and an air of mystery, both of which he pulled off very well. His longish auburn hair complimented his looks as well. A thin scar decorated his otherwise flawless face. It went diagonally from right to left in between his eyes and he wouldn't even tell his boyfriend where he had gotten it. Must be one of his many secrets.  
  
Irvine, however, was the biggest flirt Zell had ever seen. He had violet eyes and a dashing smile that could make ANYONE his. His six-foot frame suited his personality in a way you couldn't really understand fully. Irvine had long hair, which he wore in a low ponytail, and he usually donned a cowboy hat. He was also in great shape, almost as good of shape as Squall and he was more or less always cool and coy.  
  
Zell was optimistic and wild, even though he had mellowed a little since high school. His blonde hair was short, except for his bangs in front, which he spiked straight up. He had a tribal tattoo on the right side of his face that his mother still hadn't forgiven him for getting. He was rather on the short side (he was only five-foot-four), but his in-your- face personality made him seem much taller.  
  
The three boys were the best of friends since the age of nineteen, the year that they formed their band, and when they were twenty and in college, they had finally begun to play paying gigs with a better audience than birthday parties.  
  
Irvine was sitting backwards on the computer chair in the apartment all three were renting. When Squall passed by him, he held onto the back of the chair tightly and leaned back far enough to look up at his boyfriend and smile. Squall rolled his eyes and smiled back ever so slightly before bending down to kiss him. Irvine laughed and kissed him tenderly in return.  
  
Zell chuckled and threw a pillow at his two friends. "Get a room already," he joked. Irvine, who seemed to like this proposition, looked at Squall questioningly.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Irvine," Squall said, "and no. You can wait until later." Irvine mock-pouted, but gave a good-natured smile to his lover, who returned it.  
  
"What song should we sing tonight? Have you finished writing the song you were working on, Irvine?" Zell asked.  
  
Irvine nodded. "Yeah, I stayed up until three o'clock this morning working on it, but it's finally done."  
  
"Great," Zell replied, "we'll practice after my next class. I haven't been going to History all week, so I need to catch up."  
  
"Alright," Irvine said. "Maybe you should learn to be a workaholic like Squall. All he ever does is study." Squall rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and went into the kitchen. Irvine snickered quietly at Squall before looking back to his computer screen.  
  
Zell grabbed his books and slung his backpack over his shoulder on his way out the door. "See you guys at practice!" He called as he closed the door and made his way to class.  
  
Squall emerged from the kitchen with a package of Poptarts in his hand. He scooted a chair next to Irvine's and ran a hand through his lover's hair.  
  
"I love you, Irvine." Squall said, kissing Irvine's cheek.  
  
Irvine grinned and closed the window on the computer. He turned to his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks with his hands as he kissed him. Squall smiled at Irvine genuinely and led him into their bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell made his way to Garden Hall for his History class. He would have to bug that girl with the pigtail who sat in front of him for her notes again. Sighing deeply as the building came into view, Zell closed his crystal blue eyes and walked on without looking.  
  
Suddenly, Zell hit something very solid and opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a tall, menacing looking blonde, whom he had undoubtedly slammed into.  
  
Mentally cursing himself, Zell let out a meek: "I'm sorry.  
  
The blonde boy waved it off, his tired, but beautiful green-blue eyes flashing. "No problem." He said, "Just watch where you're going next time."  
  
As the taller boy passed him, Zell released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The image of those eyes were embedded in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Zell's way to Cid's Café for practice, he heard a voice calling him from behind. Turning, Zell saw who it was. It was the boy who sat next to him in Aki's class. Zell figured he wanted to get the ending notes he had missed when he fell asleep.  
  
"Hey Zell! Wait up!" Nida called, running up to him. He was wearing a pair if blue denim cut-off shorts and a white tank top. He smiled and caught his breath. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow. "Alright, shoot."  
  
Nida looked down at his feet. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes," Nida fumbled around his words nervously and swallowed the lump in his throat. "like, on a date. I mean, it could be fun," a blush shown on Nida's cheeks, "we could catch a movie or eat at a restaurant or whatever." Nida looked back up, his lips pursed and waiting for a reaction.  
  
"I'll think about it." Zell said, smiling. "You're sweet, Nida. So, I'll think about it." Nida grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks, Zell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"About time you got here." A cold, deep voice greeted Zell from the stage.  
  
"It's not my fault class went late, Squall." Zell replied, placing his books on the floor and grabbing his guitar. "I swear, that Professor Aki is going to drive me mad by the end of the semester."  
  
Irvine laughed. "Maybe you should've stayed longer. Then, I could've had more Squall time." The taller brunette winked at his boyfriend who blushed slightly as he tuned his bass. "Here's the sheet music, you guys. I just finished printing it this morning." Irvine handed the music to Zell and walked over to his beau to give him the music also.  
  
On the top of the music read the words 'This Way'. Zell read through the lyrics, smiling. Irvine had no doubt written it about Squall. Those two were so in love, it was sickening sometimes. Especially when you were single. Zell looked up at and saw Irvine and Squall kissing softly and passionately. They gave Zell hope in a lot of ways. Zell always found the fact that he was 20 and had never gone on a date rather pathetic.  
  
"Um . . . guys? Practice?" Squall and Irvine blushed and went back to their instruments. Zell rolled his eyes and laughed. "Let's jam."  
  
They had barely made it halfway through the song before the same turquoise-eyed guy Zell had slammed into earlier stormed in the room, wearing the same tired expression.  
  
The man spoke in a coarse, weary voice. "I'm trying to sleep. Keep it down." He demanded firmly glaring at each of them. He glared especially long at Squall and Irvine kept looking back and forth between them.  
  
"We're practicing." Irvine replied, hoping off the stage. "We need to get this song down by tonight, so if you don't mind-"  
  
"So you're Squall's new boyfriend, huh?" Seifer glared past Irvine to the scarred brunette. Squall returned the glare, full of pure hatred and loathing.  
  
Irvine looked at Squall curiously and the tall blonde brushed past him, standing inches away from Squall's face.  
  
"Been a long time, Squall . . ." The man said, circling the pale brunette and looking him over. "You haven't changed a bit. Not one bit." Once he was finished looking him over he stared him the eyes again and stepped dangerously close, barely an inch away from his face. Squall felt his breathe on his cheek. "But that's just with your clothes ON."  
  
Fast as lightning, Squall's fist connected with the man's jaw. He stumbled backwards and smiled bitterly as he wiped a trickle of blood away from his mouth.  
  
"More love bites, Squall?"  
  
Irvine stayed to the side, a combined look of puzzlement and worry etched on his face.  
  
"Seifer, don't start with me." Squall said icily, glaring daggers that could pierce.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk. You just fucking left me! Without any explanation! I thought you loved me, you bastard!" Seifer spat, antipathy dripping from his tone.  
  
"I couldn't handle it, Seifer! I told you!" Squall shouted, giving the look back. "We fought all the time! The only time we didn't fight was when we fucked! What kind of relationship is that!?"  
  
"You better fucking keep it down, or else!" Seifer stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Squall, who was-" Irvine began, but was cut off by the sound of Squall crying. "Oh, Squall . . ." Irvine ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Zell was shocked. In all the years he'd known Squall, he never seen him cry. Not once. Irvine rubbed his back in slow, steady circles whispering comforting nothings in his ear and kissing his hair to calm him.  
  
Zell didn't know what happened between Squall and that man, and he didn't care. He ran after Seifer and caught him just as he rounded the corner. "Hey! Wait!" Zell shouted after him.  
  
Seifer glowered at Zell. "What do you want?" He asked, staring him down. Zell ignored the fact that Seifer's height was intimidating and looked up at him determinedly.  
  
"What happened between you and my friend? Why are you two so upset?" He asked heatedly. Seifer pinned Zell to the wall roughly.  
  
"You have NO idea what happened between Squall and I!" He spat, "so just leave me the fuck alone!" Seifer released Zell and stomped up the stairs, but suddenly stopped, before adding, much softer, "Just . . . keep it down, okay? I'm trying to sleep." And with that, Seifer continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first AU fic! What do you think? ^_^ Please review! 


End file.
